


We Found Each Other in the Dark

by violenthorrors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, demon hunter mccree, i saw a lot of demon hunter mccree art and shit happens, it's october let's fucking go, yes i write the most predicted halloween fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenthorrors/pseuds/violenthorrors
Summary: “i didn’t say it was human.” the demon growled, “why do you think we stick to the trees when we surface? there is something that’s bigger than all of us that lives among this forest...and you’re killing us to live in comfortable ignorance!”- title is from a song of the same name by city and colour -





	We Found Each Other in the Dark

a blue hue settled upon the bar as the low drone of the radio in the corner declined to cease, the occasional murmur of “another” thrown in here and there. 

 

“long night?” the bartender raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him, his hand inside the glass he was currently cleaning as the mystery man raised his head and his hat was no longer hiding his glassy eyes. 

 

“just started.” 

 

“you look rough as all hell.” the bartender laughed, his expression quickly falling from his face as he realised the man wasn’t laughing with him, “i didn’t mean any offence.”

 

“sorry, just tryna’ enjoy this before work.” the man raised his glass of whiskey with a tight lipped smile before taking another swig. 

 

“ _work?_ at this time?” the bartender set the still dirty glass down before grabbing another, “only guy around here that works this late is the local sheriff, ol’ drunken bastard is guaranteed to be face down in his office by 10, though.”

 

the man responded with a quiet scoff, “ain’t that the truth.”

 

“you some bigwig from outta town? officer…” the barkeep trailed off, waiting in anticipation for the man to give a name. 

 

“jesse.” the man he now had a name to fit the face replied, “and i ain't a cop.”

 

“well here i thought we were gonna get an answer for all those disappearances recently, god knows our local talent ain’t doin’ shit.”

 

“i’m a hunter.” jesse slid his glass across the bar and tapped it, signalling for another drink, “about the disappearances, though...you heard anythin’?”

 

“just what’s been goin’ around the bar.” the bartender suddenly leaned forward, his voice quieting down to a mere whisper, “between you and me, it ain’t no human that’s causin’ it. only two people that were ever found...well let's just say it took a lot of searching for even a _fingertip_ to identify em’.”

 

jesse nodded once with furrowed brows, he didn’t care much for the images that had started to flash through his mind. 

 

“my ol’ lady prays every night the others ain’t found in the same state.” the bartender continued, a sigh escaping his mouth, “i just hope the big man upstairs cares enough to listen.”

 

jesse glanced to the side and noticed a fog had settled outside the window, his eyes narrowing as his grip tightened on his glass. he recognized the familiar atmosphere, especially at this time of night. 

 

they were coming. 

 

“so what do ya hunt-” the barkeep looked back up from where he was focused on the glass he was cleaning, only to cut himself off as he saw nothing but an empty bar stool and an unfinished drink left behind.

  
  
  


jesse kept his hand hovered over his revolver as he walked further away from the bar, forever cursing the fact it was the one bar in town that was so isolated from the rest of civilisation. but then again, it was the perfect trap for the monsters that lurked in the shadows, just waiting for some lonely soul to come stumbling out of that door.

 

“cushy job my ass.” jesse muttered, scowling at the fact he was so blindsided by the money that he forgot just how incredibly dangerous this walk of life was. 

 

the snap of a branch broke jesse out of his shortly lived self hate and he snapped his head up, the trees along the dirt path rustling...but not from the wind. 

 

“come on out you son of a bitch.” jesse curled his hand around his revolver and pulled it out of it’s holster.

 

another snap, this time to the right. it was accompanied by a fleeting shadow and a pair of moonlight eyes staring down at him.

 

“it’s never this easy.” jesse spoke quietly to himself but nevertheless readied his revolver and fired. 

 

the shadow was gone in a split second, launching itself along tree after tree as jesse tried his best to land one clear shot. 

 

“looks like we got ourselves a runner!” jesse antagonized loudly into the air, “you scared those pretty little horns of yours are gonna end up decorating the ol’ mantelpiece?”

 

jesse’s eyes flitted in every angle, his entire body tensing as he suddenly felt a swirl of cold air surround him from behind. 

 

_“you talk big for a dead man.”_ a voice whispered in his ear, a cloud of black smoke emitting from the unknown sources fingertips as it curled it’s hand around jesse's neck.

 

“honey the only thing that’s gonna be dead is you after i-” jesse started but was cut off by the thing pressing it’s sharpened fingernail into his jugular. not hard enough to kill him, but it was a warning nonetheless. 

 

“another hunter wasting his life, and for what?” the thing spat, “a few coins and an imaginary medal of honour.” 

 

“i-i keep my people safe from the likes of you.” jesse retorted, “don’t matter if they know it or not.”

 

the air fell thick around the two and the world narrowed to a pin prick as the thing pulled away from jesse and within a split second was standing in front of him, it’s stance that of a proud warrior.

 

it’s skin was a deep purplish/blue in colour, an inking enveloping it’s arm that jesse couldn’t help but wonder what the meaning of it was. it’s hair was raven black and fell down below it’s broad, muscular shoulders.

 

“you ain't the average demon, are you?” jesse swallowed the anxiety induced bile that had tried to claw its way up his throat. 

 

“and you aren’t the average hunter.” the demon folded his arms, his eyes _\- or lack thereof -_ holding something so cold that they would have frozen over hell itself, “here i am, in plain sight….and there is no bullet in me to be found.”

 

“oh we’ll get to that.” jesse warned, taking a step forward in an attempt to seem less like he was panicking internally, “i just wanna know where the others are, y’know...before i plant this gun in your head.”

 

“you hunters still think that we are the cause of the disappearances?” the demon scoffed in a patronizing manner, “didn’t your father ever read you stories? demons don’t _eat_ people. we feed off their souls.” 

 

“there ain't a chance in hell that something human did what it did to those people. we were lucky to even find out their names.” jesse seethed, his grip tightening around his revolver as he raised it and pointed it at the demon before him. 

 

“i didn’t say it was human.” the demon growled, “why do you think we stick to the trees when we surface? there is something that’s bigger than all of us that lives among this forest...and you’re killing us to live in comfortable ignorance!” he raised his voice, his demeanor becoming tense.

 

jesse stared at the monster before him, cursing himself for wanting to even slightly believe what he was saying, “a dead man will say anything he can to stay alive.” 

 

“i am not lying to you.” the demon replied quietly...his tone almost soft, “when it leaves to hunt, we raid it’s lair and consume the souls of the bodies it’s taken. we don’t do the killing.” 

 

“it’s lair?” jesse raised a curious brow, his mind screaming at him to just pull the trigger and end this before he starts to believe the unholy serpent's tongue.

 

“a wise man has no business there.” the demon shook his head, “and you are of the sort, after all you haven’t killed me yet.” 

 

“yeah well i’m close to.” jesse scoffed, “why would you tell me all of this if you ain't just lyin’ so i won’t put a bullet in your skull?”

 

“...i just want my brother back.” the demon finally looked back up from the ground, his expression almost remorseful, “i-i just…” he sighed, “i need him back, _please_.” 

 

“we don’t have him.” jesse spoke, “looks like you’re outta luck.” he cocked his gun, and was a split second away from pulling the trigger until-

 

“WAIT!” the demon flung his hands out, “i-i will show you where the lair is, i’ll give you everything, coordinates, a map, anything.” his words seemed like they were just falling from his mouth, “i know one of you has my brother, i can _feel_ him still...he’s on the surface.” 

 

“where they keep the captured ain’t none of my business.” jesse spoke firmly, his gun still readily aimed. 

 

“you say you want to help your people, well now is the chance.” the demon pleaded, his voice cracking and jesse couldn’t even fathom the fact that this monster was maybe feeling an actual _emotion_. 

 

jesse lowered his revolver, and the atmosphere draped it’s mist upon the forest as he dropped the weapon on the dirt path. 

 

“you still aint lyin’?”

 

“if i was i would’ve killed you the second i laid eyes on you, i can assure you that.” the demon sighed in what almost seemed like relief, “i know your boss knows where they keep the captured. i just need the location.”

 

“and you’ll tell me where this _“thing that’s bigger than all of us”_ is?” jesse narrowed his eyes. 

 

“i promise. you tell me where i can get my brother, and you get to be the local hero.”

 

“i’ll see if i can run by the ol’ rumour mill and find out a few things.” jesse picked his revolver back up before placing it in his holster, “god sure as hell ain't lettin’ me in for this one.”

 

“i’m not the devil.” the demon retorted, “your god forgives all, what difference does a small deal make?” 

 

“ _small_ really ain't the right word here.” jesse chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar before lighting it and placing it in his mouth, “tomorrow night, this time. this place. i’ll tell you what i know then.” 

 

the demon nodded once, before suddenly he was pressed hard up against jesse, cocooned in a whirl of black smoke as a chilled whisper echoed in his ear: 

 

_ “see you around, hunter.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this into a chaptered fic lemme know what you think! i'm really trying to get back into writing so sorry if this seemed a little rough around the edges lmao


End file.
